


You Said You Loved Me

by queeneilonwy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst to Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeneilonwy/pseuds/queeneilonwy
Summary: You wake up to find yourself and two of your android boys kidnapped. Your kidnapper wants you to choose which one you love more. Will you choose Connor or Nines?





	You Said You Loved Me

You didn’t know how you'd found yourself in this situation. You remembered falling asleep in bed in between Connor and Nines after a long day of work, but now you had awoken in a dank warehouse, your hands bound behind your back with coarse rope.  
Both of your boys laid on the floor in front of you, completely out of commission.  
As panic flooded your system, you called out to Connor, his limp body lying next to Nines'.  
“Connor, huh?”  
The sudden voice startled you, seeming as if it had come from nowhere and everywhere.  
“Who’s responsible for this?” Your voice shook, giving away your fear.  
A woman of average height entered your line of vision. She had dark hair and dark eyes, something sinister held within them.  
"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"  
A smirk fell upon her lips as she caught sight of the two unconscious bodies lying on the ground. “Well, well, well… what do we have here?”  
You struggled against your bonds. “Don’t touch them!”  
The woman kicked Connor's body lightly. She knelt down, examining the bodies before signaling for her assistants to haul the bodies to sit up against the wall. Another one brought her a box, her hand reaching in to pull something out.  
She clicked her tongue and held up two circular dots, “There are viruses to make sure our androids here don't make any moves."  
“Don’t,” you pleaded, but she had already handed the small devices to one of her assistants.  
“Don’t worry. It won’t hurt them. It’ll just immobilize them. They won’t be able to move at all. Besides, it’s not like they could even feel pain. They’re machines, [Y/N].”  
As soon as the dots had been placed on the opposite side of their temple, they immediately awoke.  
“Connor!”  
Connor’s optical units focused in rather quickly and when he realized he was looking at you who was tied up, he let out a panicked, [Y/N]!”  
Nines, however, only seemed surprised for a moment, before the woman's face entered his line of vision. "RK900. I didn't expect this either. The big bad replacement of the RK800 model sharing a human with his predecessor?"  
The stranger stood up straight again, her attention turning towards you. "Does he know he's just second best to you, [Y/N]?"  
You shook you head. "I love him just as much as I love Connor."  
The woman her shook her head as well. Instead of arguing, she stepped over to catch a glimpse of Connor.  
“Leave him alone,” Nines growled out.  
Connor carefully monitored the woman’s movements. "Why are you doing this?”  
The stranger didn't answer him. Instead, she moved back towards Nines. She raised her hand up and backhanded Nines' face as hard as she could.  
“Stop!” Both you and Connor had shouted the word. A whimper left your mouth when you saw the cut in Nines' plastic, his synthetic skin failing to project onto the white surface. Thirium dribbled from the gash.  
The woman sucked in a breath out of mock sympathy. “That looks bad. I forgot I was wearing my class ring.” She grasped hold of Nines' jaw and marveled at the wound.  
“Please stop, please don’t hurt him anymore. He doesn’t deserve it.” Tears fell from your eyes, running down your cheeks.  
She was met with a defeated sigh. “You’re right. He doesn’t.” The woman moved until she was behind Connor. “But it doesn’t really matter what they deserve, [Y/N]. They’re machines. They’re pieces of plastic designed to serve us. They’re our slaves. We can treat them any way we want.”  
You knew your kidnapper was planning on hurting Connor next. “Touch him and I’ll make sure you suffer even in fucking death!”  
With a smirk, the woman dug her fingers into Connor’s hair and grasped at it, pulling so hard, she forcefully yanked Connor’s head to the side, baring his neck. She leaned down, her eyes never leaving your gaze, to press a kiss to Connor’s skin. A growl escaped him.  
“They’re such beautiful designs, though, aren’t they?”  
You let out a scream of irritation, struggling with the ropes.  
“It seems like you really care for both of them, don’t you?” The woman stood up straight again. “Then I guess a fun little game is in order.”  
She took the gun she’d been holding loosely in her hand and brought it up, positioning the barrel against Nines' head.  
“Let’s see which one you love more then, shall we?”  
You watched as she pulled the hammer of the gun back, the click of it cocking sending a shiver through your body.  
“You have three seconds to tell me which unit you want to save. If you decide, I’ll shoot the other one. If you don’t, I’ll shoot them both. And I'll make sure they aren't repaired."  
“Please, please don’t. Kill me instead. Don’t hurt them please.” You sobbed out every word, tears cascading down your cheeks, your vision blurry. You weren't above begging for their lives.  
The gun left Nines' head to rest against Connor’s.  
“Three…”  
The woman moved the barrel until it resided at Nines’ head once more.  
“Two…”  
The metal of the gun met Connor’s temple again.  
“One…”  
You immediately shouted, "STOP!"  
The room remained quiet for a moment before you squeezed your eyes shut then opened them again. “I…” A choked sob left your mouth. “Please don’t shoot Connor.”  
“[Y/N]…” Connor’s voice said your name in complete disbelief.  
It was as if the stranger had known exactly how it would turn out all along. Before anyone could further react, she pulled the trigger and the gun fired a bullet straight into Connor’s skull.  
You watched the life in his eyes die. “No! No, no, no…” Your words jumbled together, head dropping so you wouldn’t have to look into Connor’s lifeless eyes anymore.  
Nines sat in utter incredulousness. He couldn’t believe he’d heard you choose Connor’s life over his. He couldn’t believe you had chosen at all. A part of him knew, though. A part of him wasn’t surprised. It didn’t mean it didn’t still hurt. He felt like his artificial heart had stopped. Now he understood what you meant when you said your heart ached.  
“Well,” The woman's voice caught both off guard. “I’ll leave you two to talk this through.”  
You were still sobbing, your head hanging limply as the woman left the room.  
“You said you loved me just as much." Nines said.  
Finally, you looked up, your tear-filled eyes meeting Nines'. “I’m so, so sorry,” you whispered in shame.

 

Your stirred in your sleep, letting out another whimper. Both androids, one on either side of you, were oblivious to the nightmare you were lost in. One more look at the hurt in Nines' eyes had your own snapping open in real life. You were ripped from the dream immediately, tears trailing down your cheeks, heavy breathing coming out in short puffs.  
It took you a moment to realize where you were and that the events of the dream hadn’t been real. You turned to look to your left side and let out a sigh of relief at seeing Connor, fully alive and sleeping peacefully.  
He was okay. You turned on your side to curl up against his back, your fist grasping the fabric of his shirt. You breathed in his scent, fully intending on falling back asleep before Nines' eyes full of devastation flashed in your mind.  
You sat up and turned your head to her right, Nines' side of the bed. He was sleeping, too, his LED blinking in the dark. A blinking LED during stasis was a sign that an android was dreaming.  
Slowly, as to not wake Connor, you turned back over to look at Nines, his body facing you. You blinked in thought before lifting his arm up so that you could shuffle into his hold. You dropped his arm back down over your side and pressed a kiss to his shirtless chest.  
Your hand reached up to brush through his hair, one of your fingers twirling a strand around it. Head rising to catch sight of his face, you let your hand trail down to his lay against his cheek, the smooth synthetic skin fully intact.  
Another sigh of relief left you, and you stared at his sleeping features before dropping your hand down to shake his shoulder. “Nines,” you whispered, hoping not to wake the other sleeping android.  
A few more little shakes had Nines' eyes fluttering open, his eyes focusing in on you staring back at him. Remnants of tears were still drying on your cheeks.  
“Hey,” he whispered back. “What’s wrong?”  
A fresh set of tears welled up in your eyes and you choked out a sob, pressing your face into his neck and wrapping your arms around his body.  
Nines held you back tightly, his hand stroking your hair and his voice muttering comforting words into your ear.  
“I’m so sorry, Nines. I love you. I love you. I love you.”  
His brows furrowed, but he only kissed the top of your head and said, “[Y/N], it’s okay. I know you love me. It was just a dream, honey.”  
You whimpered softly. “I love you so much. So, so much.”  
He tangled his fingers in your hair and combed them through the strands. “I love you, too, sweetheart.”  
You pushed yourself ever closer to him, nuzzling your face further into his neck and Nines relished in the feeling of holding you close to him.  
“Go back to sleep, [Y/N]. I’m right here, always.”


End file.
